


My Mentor's Heart

by VvAdrianitaHolmesvV



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heart Disease, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VvAdrianitaHolmesvV/pseuds/VvAdrianitaHolmesvV
Summary: Tony Stark descubre que, debido a una enfermedad cónica degenerativa, restan alrededor de cinco años antes de que su corazón se paralice. Después de una larga reflexión acerca de sus responsabilidades —los Acuerdos, salvar al mundo, ser Iron Man— y las personas a las que ama, llega a la conclusión de que quien más lo necesita —y a quien más necesita en ese momento— no es otro sino un muchacho de quince años originario de Queens.Tony decide entonces invertir su tiempo en convertirse en el mentor que Peter Parker merece y compartir con su protegido las experiencias que le permitan, llegado el día, dejar ir a su mentor sin ningún arrepentimiento. A través del camino, Tony aprenderá que más que un mentor, se ha convertido en un padre quien no está listo para renunciar a su familia.Una historia acerca de ser mentor y padre, de la amistad, el amor, la vida y la muerte.Básicamente una serie dedicada a la relación mentor-protegido —figura paterna—; con risas, lágrimas y uno que otro momento de tragedia. Basado en experiencias reales con una persona a la que amo mucho.





	My Mentor's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Después de haberme llenado la cabeza con cientos de historias de irondad & spiderson, decidí que era momento de hacer mi contribución a la comunidad. El tema simplemente no abandona mi cabeza y pienso que tenía que dejarlo salir. Marvel nos ha regalado una de las dinámicas más divertidas y sensacionales de todas sus películas. En fin, pienso que siempre he sentido algo especial por las relaciones y dinámicas mentor-protegido, más ahora que estoy dentro de una, y empiezo a entender lo trascendental que pueden resultar en nuestras vidas. 
> 
> Espero que esta serie resulte en una sana combinación entre el dolor y la felicidad, la tristeza y la alegría, los conflictos y el amor. Algunos de los momentos estarán basados en interacciones reales, otros serán producto de la imaginación. 
> 
> Creo que no hay suficientes de estas historias en español, y después de Infinity War, bueno, en algo debemos de refugiarnos, ¿no es así?
> 
> Quiero agradecer especialmente a Vergy Dan y a mi amiga Linette por betear esta historia. Sin ellos no estaría posteada, ni siquiera terminada.

**My Mentor’s Heart**

 

Tony Stark & Peter Parker

 

**Capítulo I: La decisión**

  
  


—Tiene una condición cardiaca, señor Stark —sentenció el médico sin mayor preámbulo o ceremonia. 

 

No era una novedad, en realidad. Tony Stark supuso que una enfermedad del corazón es como puntualmente se define haber albergado en su torax durante alrededor de diez años decenas de fragmentos de metralla, cada uno de ellos amenazando con partirlo en dos. Ninguno de sus compañeros Vengadores, ni Pepper, ni Happy, ni Rhodey se atrevían a externarlo, pero suponía que todos eran conscientes de que, tanto en el interior como en el exterior, física, mental y emocionalmente era un hombre quebrado, cuyos días en la Tierra estaban contados desde su penoso secuestro en Afganistán.  Las graves y múltiples heridas, consecuencia de sus  días cautivo , sumadas a sus tendencias autodestructivas, reducida preocupación por su bienestar, así como sus constantes ataques de ansiedad y complejo de sacrificio, no alentaban las expectativas de que Tony llegaría a viejo para disfrutar de su retiro. O quizá esos temas ni siquiera pasaban por la mente de sus seres queridos —porque Tony no percibía su estado de salud como una cuestión lo suficientemente importante como para figurar entre las preocupaciones del mundo— y por ello se conformaban con el espejismo del brillo imparable y la impenetrabilidad de su traje de batalla. Iron Man era indestructible; Tony Stark debía serlo también.

 

Justo estaba por puntualizar que aquello era información caduca cuando su cardiólogo personal continuó: —Las paredes de su corazón se están debilitando paulatinamente. Las heridas provocadas por el escudo del Capitán Rogers no sanaron en su totalidad, dejando un par de cicatrices que nos advirtieron del problema. Eso, sumado a su reducida capacidad pulmonar a consecuencia dl magneto antiguamente alojado en su pecho y el estrés de sus… múltiples actividades, ha propiciado la aparición de una condición denominada enfermedad de Graham Bell. 

 

Su médico le brindó unos instantes para que procesara los datos, pero el multimillonario no los necesitaba. No se sentía triste ni víctima del miedo por las implicaciones; simplemente lo abrumaba un vacío que se reflejó en sus ojos castaños, la parte más expresiva de su cuerpo. Quizá pasarían varias semanas antes de que se percatara de los alcances de esta nueva realidad; por el momento, ninguno de sus planes había cambiado.  

 

— ¿Qué va a ocurrir conmigo? —. Es lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar para animar al Dr. Giuliani a continuar. No hay por qué detenerse. Tony Stark no estaba paralizado por la noticia. O a menos eso se repetía cual mantra.

 

—La enfermedad de Bell es un padecimiento crónico degenerativo, poco estudiado, que genera microinfartos conocidos como “campanadas de Bell”. Estos microinfartos van debilitando las cavidades del músculo cardiaco y evitan que bombee la sangre a los órganos vitales. En etapas intermedias, provoca dificultad respiratoria y asfixia. En etapas avanzadas, la presión sanguínea inadecuada degenera en falla renal. Las investigaciones han indicado que es resultado de un prolongado desgaste de los sistemas circulatorio y respiratorio debido al estrés, malnutrición, ciclos de sueños inapropiados, arritmias, fuertes impactos en el pecho… Existen múltiples teorías, mas no hemos conseguido identificar el origen de la enfermedad. 

 

Estrés, malnutrición, insomnio, golpes en el pecho ya herido; todo era parte del día a día del antiguo CEO de las Industrias Stark. Tony terminó de abrochar su camisa y miró el suelo con interés, como si en él fuera a encontrar en los cuadros de mármol algún consejo. 

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que mi corazón se detenga, doc?

 

—Es… incierto, en realidad. Hay medicamentos que retrasan el daño, mejoran la circulación y previenen las campanadas. Evitando el estrés, con el adecuado reposo y alimentación... su expectativa de vida podría llegar a ser hasta de veinte años. Hemos documentado casos de personas que resisten hasta veinticuatro microinfartos.  

 

Sí, por supuesto, como si reunir todos esas variables fuera posible para él dado su ramo de trabajo. Tony observa directamente al especialista Mark Giuliani, pidiéndole sin mencionar palabra que sea realista y no juegue con él, porque su identidad es pública y sabe perfectamente que es imposible que Iron Man desaparezca y deje sus encomiendas a medio terminar. Tony Stark cuenta con demasiadas responsabilidades a cuestas como para retirarse sólo porque su corazón está cansado: lograr que perdonen a los Vengadores prófugos, reajustar los Acuerdos de Sokovia para conseguir que vuelvan y unificar a los equipos —a quienes aprendió a querer y a pensar en ellos como familia.  _ Son familia _ —, devolverle la movilidad en la mitad de su cuerpo a James Rhodey, proteger a Peter y enseñarle el camino adecuado para no terminar siendo un desastre como él, cuidar de la bella Pepper Potts, prepararse para el peligro que se aproxima desde las oscuras profundidades del Universo… Era cierto: nada más de pensar en esos interminables pendientes el pecho se le endurecía.

 

—Dado mi ramo de trabajo, ¿cuánto me queda? Mentir no le va bien, doc.

 

—Quizá cinco años. 

Es todo lo que Tony necesita escuchar.

 

<3

 

En realidad, el ingeniero no buscaba aferrarse a la vida más de lo necesario. Tenía unos cuantos motivos para levantarse de la cama cada día, y aún no había tenido tiempo para sopesar si eran suficientes para enfrentarse a la enfermedad con buena actitud y una sonrisa en el rostro. Tony Stark no había inferido qué tan necesario era en el mundo y qué tantas razones le quedaban para seguir viviendo, después de haberse convertido en el villano con el desastre de Ultrón y los Acuerdos, y continuar cometiendo error tras error desde su nacimiento.  

Y, junto al segundo vaso de licor, aparecieron en su mente los rostros de las personas que más significaban y quienes, dedujo, serían las posibles razones por las cuales lucharía con fiereza por cada uno de sus futuros agónicos alientos. Porque es posible que ellos lo necesiten en el largo plazo y Tony tenga que proyectar cómo ayudarlos incluso después de haber partido. O, tal vez, después de una larga reflexión, llegará a la conclusión de que no es imprescindible y los universos de sus seres amados seguirán girando de la misma forma un día después de que lo pongan seis metros bajo tierra. 

 

_ Happy _ . El  actual conductor, antiguo jefe de seguridad, amigo de toda la vida; el hombre probablemente sería un desastre de lágrimas y autocompasión en su funeral, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Aunque se negara a sacarlo a luz, Happy era un gran oso de peluche quien vivía vistiendo sus emociones por debajo de la manga. Tony imaginaba que Hogan estaría deprimido por su fallecimiento durante un par de semanas y siempre conservaría en algún sitio de nostalgia la memoria de su jefe y amigo, pero siendo objetivo y sincero consigo mismo, Tony admitía que Happy no lo necesitaba en su día a día. El bonachón asistente personal terminaría por sentar cabeza, tener hijos, construir una casa, comprar un perro labrador; la clase de clichés a los que aspiran los ciudadanos de buena estirpe, y las aventuras junto al filántropo, multimillonario, modelo de revistas,  _ héroe, _ se convertirían en recuerdos para las noches de alcohol. Por supuesto que Tony se aseguraría de que tuviera un puesto de mando medio en Industrias Stark de por vida y su nombre figuraría en su última voluntad y testamento con centralidad, pero fuera de eso…  Happy no lo requería vivito y coleando. 

 

_ Rhodey _ . El condecorado militar era años luz de distancia mucho más maduro, centrado y responsable que él. Al menos no era considerado por la opinión pública como un peligro al volante —y por volante hablamos de un traje mortífero de millones de dólares; una de las armas más sofisticadas diseñadas por la humanidad—. Tenía reconocimiento público, se había ganado con creces el título de patriota mucho antes de portar la armadura y sabía escoger sabiamente sus peleas. Con honestidad, Tony necesitaba a Rhodey mucho más de lo que éste último lo necesitaba a él. Lo que Stark debía garantizar antes de convertirse en un cadáver era que Iron Patriot recuperaría la movilidad más natural posible, dado el nivel de su parálisis, y asegurarse de que, en su ausencia, alguien más se haría cargo de la investigación biomecatrónica, y así Rhodey no requeriría más de sus servicios. Eran mejores amigos, y probablemente Rhodey estaría de luto por meses, pero el antiguo CEO de Industrias Stark admitía no ser la más sana compañía; al contrario, lo que tocaba o apreciaba en algún nivel terminaba por dañarse y quemarse desde adentro, y el militar era fiel prueba de ello. Rhodey encontraría mejores aliados y, con seguridad, Iron Patriot sería un mejor defensor y ejemplo para los novatos del equipo y los niños cuando la sombra de un carismático hijo de puta como Iron Man dejara de opacarlo.

 

_ Pepper Potts _ . Una historia dolorosa para el hombre de cabellos revueltos, pero la época más atesorada entre sus tristes días. Pepper sería por siempre la mujer de su vida; su primer y único amor pese a que, debido a las tendencias negativas del ingeniero, habían optado por darse un tiempo, no definido, para conocer a otras personas y respirar otros aires. Tony lo entendió: colgar la armadura no estuvo jamás a discusión y ella se negaba rotundamente a soportar la cotidiana angustia de verlo aproximarse y estrellarse contra una muerte segura. Unirse en matrimonio, concebir hijos, ir a las celebraciones de Navidad, a los festivales y las reuniones; lujos que un superhéroe difícilmente se permitiría y alegrías que no tenía el cinismo de arrancarle. Él era tóxico, con graves vicios, problemas mentales y emocionales con los que ninguna pareja tenía la responsabilidad de cargar. Tony la amaba tanto que velaba por su felicidad como el anhelo más preciado, y por la pureza de dicho amor adquiría fuerza de voluntad para convencerse de que la dicha de Pepper no estaba a su lado. La pelirroja merecía alguien que pudiera darle estabilidad, seguridad, largos días hasta la vejez… 

 

Estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como presidenta ejecutiva de Industrias Stark y se hallaba radiante. Hasta hacía algunas semanas frecuentaba a un abogado de Boston y corrían los rumores acerca de un anillo de compromiso, justo como el que Happy había resguardado por él durante casi once años. Aunque interactuaban en calidad de amigos, la mujer rara vez tenía tiempo disponible en su agenda para ir a reprenderlo por no cuidar los buenos hábitos y comportarse impulsivamente. En las ocasiones que se cruzaban lograban conectar en humores y conversaciones amenas, sabiendo que eran dos viejos amigos que se conocían el uno al otro mejor que nadie. 

 

Pepper, intuía Tony, aún lo amaba, de alguna manera, tal como se ama a una estrella distante; un amor platónico, de esos que relatan en los libros, pero que nunca se consagran con el final feliz. Ella lo quería por lo que significaba, sin embargo… estaría bien sin él. Era una empresaria brillante, astuta, fuerte, capaz de manejarse entre tiburones y salir ilesa; un ejemplo para la comunidad científica y mercantil de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Era Pepper Potts, y Pepper Potts vivía victoriosa. No iba a quitarle su aura ni condenarla a lidiar con sus demonios, menos ahora que tenía los días contados. Mejor esconderle ese pequeño detalle, igual que con su envenenamiento con paladio. 

 

Tony decidió que, en los años que le restaran de vida, llevaría a Pepper a cenar para ponerse al corriente, iría a su boda y como presente le entregaría la casa en los suburbios que siempre soñó, le escribiría un correo bromista de vez en cuando e interrumpiría sus reuniones con algún texto jocoso para iluminarla con alguna de sus bellísimas sonrisas. Seguramente ella, a cambio, se aseguraría de que no hicieran falta flores en el cementerio…

 

_ Steve _ . Otro tema desafortunado para el ingeniero. No, desafortunado no era la palabra adecuada. La palabra adecuada era… triste. Cada vez que pensaba en Steve Rogers lo atravesaba una punzada eléctrica desde los pies hasta la cabeza y un sabor amargo llegaba a su boca. La traición, el olvido, el abandono; las emociones se acumulaban en su interior y, dada su incapacidad de lidiar con ellas con madurez e inteligencia, quedaban varadas frente a la muralla que tan cuidadosamente, por años, había construido a su alrededor. Algo con lo que su padre, Howard Stark, había contribuido ampliamente, con su eterna letanía de que los hombres Stark eran hombres de acero. 

 

Primero estaban los Acuerdos de Sokovia y la fragmentación de los Vengadores. Después, Alemania y el enfrentamiento, donde el Capitán América se había mantenido firme, aunque poco razonable, cegado por el impulso de proteger a su mejor amigo. Finalmente, y lo que más calaba en su alma, lo que Tony no conseguía olvidar, ni a punta de vasos de vodka: la sensación quemante dejada por la mentira cara a cara; Steve lo sabía, sabía que Barnes asesinó a sus padres con lujo de violencia y lo ocultó, sin importarle los años compartidos, la amistad, la confianza tan dificultosamente construida desde aquellos días en la invasión a New York. No le importó abandonar a Tony malherido y sin comunicaciones en medio de la nevisca, sin siquiera reflexionar que su compañero de armas podía morir por las heridas inflingidas a su pecho, costillas, diafragma y esternón, o del frío asolador de la Siberia implacable. La agonía de la recuperación no fue nada a comparación al ciclo infinito de pensar y repasar una y otra vez lo ocurrido, para siempre llegar a la conclusión de que, tal como la mayoría deseaba que creyera, se había equivocado a cada paso desde Sokovia. Y, a pesar de seguir luchando por reescribir los Acuerdos y negociar el perdón de los fugitivos, todavía no lograba dar marcha atrás a una de sus más grandes equivocaciones.

 

Tal vez, en algún tiempo, pensó que Steve Rogers y el equipo lo necesitaban; era parte de ellos, de esa particular familia de espías, dioses y superhumanos. Él les proveyó de un techo, comida, comodidades, armas, cuidados médicos y la mejor tecnología, cortesía de su herencia y del trabajo de una vida. Ellos, a cambio, le brindaron lo inmaterial y cosas que ni con el dinero del mundo conseguiría: familia, compañía y el cálido sentimiento de ser parte de una misión mucho más grande que él; un objetivo común que buscaba la paz y el bienestar de la humanidad. Tony había construido un reino entero para los que serían sus compañeros de batalla, como el niño rico, arrogante, pero solitario que saca sus más valiosos juguetes sólo para que los demás niños continuen dispuestos a jugar con él. Paulatinamente, los Vengadores se abrieron paso dentro de su corazón, cada uno con sus detalles, pero en un amor basado en el respeto mutuo y la confianza, nada menos: la taza de café que Natasha solía prepararle después de una de sus peores desveladas; las noches en el laboratorio con Bruce, su hermano de ciencia, y la felicidad de un eureka silencioso dicho en complicidad; los juegos de bebida con Thor, a quien jamás pudo vencer cuando de vaciar jarros de cerveza hasta la última gota se trataba; las bromas con el hombre del pasado, y cuánto le cargó pila al verlo intentar utilizar un teléfono Strak por primera vez. No recuperaría nada de eso, ni aunque los del Equipo Capitán —como habían optado por llamarles— volvieran: la fractura era de tales dimensiones que ni un ingeniero de mente privilegiada como él lograría repararla. 

 

Sí, se fueron. Al final, quedó una torre vacía, los cuartos sin luz y sin vida, una sala de estar que parecía demasiado amplia para los restantes, los que elijieron quedarse. Tony resultó el villano no declarado y tuvo que apechugar el sentimiento de soledad, juntar sus juguetes, los que tan alegremente había prestado, y levantar los destrozos, las escamas y las motas de polvo que dejaron los prófugos tras su partida. Quizá por eso insistió con tal fervor em construir un nuevo Complejo Vengador —además de evitar que Manhattan siguiera siendo blanco de lunáticos—: los recuerdos clavados en las paredes eran demasiados. 

 

El Equipo Capitán había elegido su camino; un sendero en el que Iron Man no estaba invitado a acompañarlos. Y ya no lo necesitaban; probablemente estaban mejor sin él. Y, aunque llegaría el momento en que pelearían nuevamente hombro con hombro por el bien del Universo conocido, dado el cambio de circunstancias, Tony no creía tener la fuerza física o emocional para contactar, decir y escuchar, perdonar y ser perdonado, enmendar y procurar que el mecanismo funcionara otra vez. Este sería uno de los tópicos en los que Stark dejaría al tiempo actuar y sanar y rescatar lo que fuera rescatable.   

 

En otras palabras, traer a Steve y el equipo que lo siguió con lealtad de vuelta no eran motivo suficiente para seguir viviendo.

 

Finalmente,  _ Peter _ , el pequeño superhéroe de Queens, el adolescente de quince años con la fuerza suficiente para detener un automóvil en movimiento con los puños. A Tony le avergonzaba admitir que el niño, con su entusiasmo incontrolable, ternura explosiva e inquebrantable inocencia se había convertido en una luz dentro de la bruma sombría de la denominada Guerra Civil de los Vengadores. Lo que inició como una táctica en apariencia irresponsable al exponer a un joven de secundaria al fuego de varios combatientes veteranos —que en realidad se explicaba fácilmente como un intento inconsciente del ex-empresario armamentista por mantener el enfrentamiento en términos no tan agresivos, amigables incluso, porque así los daños serían reversibles. No herir, no romper definitivamente,  _ no perder a la que consideraba su familia _ —, terminó por convertirse en el inicio de una relación de mentor-protegido que le proveía del contacto humano y el afecto necesarios para no caer en una justificada depresión por su ruptura con Pepper y el abandono del equipo; una relación que el propio reloj biológico de Tony había propiciado con cierta desesperación. 

 

En dos ocasiones le habían arrancado el corazón: 

 

_ Su mentor; aquel que juró proteger el legado de Howard: a su hijo y su compañía.  _

 

_ —Cuando yo ordené que te asesinaran estaba preocupado de estar matando a la gallina de los huevos de oro. Pero, verás, fue obra del destino que sobrevivieras. Tenías un último huevo de oro que dar. _

 

_ No, ningún huevo de oro: lo había dado todo por la compañía de sus padres, incluida su alma y la entrada al cielo. Ya no quedaba valor alguno en el interior de Tony.  _

 

Obadiah Stane traicionó a su protegido por codicia. En un momento de debilidad y sentimentalismo, Tony juró para sus adentros que, si llegaba a tener algún aprendiz en un futuro —lo que en ese tiempo parecía imposible dados sus patrones autodestructivos y, más tarde, su alcoholismo— no repetiría los errores de Stane: no le impondría su visión del mundo y confiaría en sus ideas; no lo juzgaría por sus fallas; lo apoyaría y le dejaría seguir sus convicciones; le daría la protección, la comprensión y el amor que nunca recibió, ni de su mentor, ni de su padre.

 

_ Y después... _

 

_ Steve Rogers; el que siempre tuvo un lugar especial en los sentimientos de Howard Stark, su creación más admirada y de la que, tan orgulloso, solía pavonearse. Steve Rogers: protector del asesino de uno de los hombres a los que debía sus poderes. _

 

_ —¡No, Tony! _

 

_ — ¿Lo sabías? _

 

_ Miró a Steve directo a los ojos, sintiendo su pecho contraerse y su voz constreñirse. Respirar era imposible. _

 

_ —No tenía idea de que él había sido.  _

 

_ Mentira, vil y dolorosa mentira. _

 

_ Sus ojos estaban volviéndose de cristal, pero se negaba a mostrar debilidad.  _

 

_ Roto, indudablemente roto.  _

 

_ —No me salgas con mentiras Rogers, ¿lo sabías? —. Su voz salía quebrada, tan  quebrada como él.  _

 

_ —Sí.  _

 

_ No lo soporta, no lo soporta, retrocede ante la estocada, como si el tacto de Rogers quemara.  _

 

Steve había elegido y, en el fondo, pese a la amargura que le causaba, no le reprochaba su decisión. La capi-paleta eligió pensando en una sola persona: él mismo. No estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Barnes como se vio forzado a hacerlo con Peggy, el amor de su vida, ante una enfermedad que te arrastra poco a poco. En el fondo, lo envidiaba por aún tener a quien aferrarse, porque al parecer para Tony, después de los Vengadores, ya no quedaba nadie. 

 

_ Y luego, inesperadamente, la cura, el instante en que el destino le regresó el corazón al pecho. _

 

_ —Pero a nadie le puedo decir la verdad. Cuando alguien tiene los talentos que yo tengo, pero otros no, y luego pasa algo malo es por culpa de uno. _

 

_ —Así que quieres defender al indefenso; quieres hacer tu parte, luchar por un mundo mejor y todo eso… _

 

_ —Sí, sí, quiero defender al indefenso; eso fue lo que dije. _

 

_ Tony se levantó y tomó asiento con cierta brusquedad a un lado del muchacho. Le costó trabajo establecer contacto, porque no lo recibió lo suficiente en su juventud, pero colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Peter, intentando tener el gesto que no tuvieron con él... _

 

Lo cierto es que, desde que se conocieron y el niño le dio ese impresionantemente discurso acerca de la responsabilidad, Tony vio un resplandor en él que no había percibido en ningún otro de los miembros del equipo: la absoluta e incuestionable convicción de que su deber era marcar la diferencia en un mundo que se caía a pedazos, pero no frente a los reflectores de las grandes causas, sino en la microesfera, en el día a día del ciudadano común; en pocas palabras, hizo de su motivo el cuidar a los que nadie más cuida. ¿Existiría mayor nobleza que esa?

 

Peter se encargó de ir cerrando la herida, que aunque en la actualidad, con la cantidad correcta de alcohol, supuraba, parecía no ser tan importante teniendo al muchacho a su lado; le daba una razón para ser fuerte por un tercero, alguien más joven, inexperto y bien intencionado. El muchacho era brillante, noble, determinado, tenaz, capaz de sobrepasar sus límites con tal de servir a otros; ingenioso, divertido y sensible; muchas de las cualidades que Tony tenía, pero que no era capaz de reconocer en sí mismo, y otras que le hubiera gustado poseer, pero que le estaban negadas y las admiraba a la distancia. 

 

El multimillonario reconocía que Homecoming no fue su mejor actuación, aunque realmente se había esforzado por mantener a Peter a salvo. Al final, se trató de un periodo de aprendizaje también para él, de cómo empezar a ser mentor y guía de un superhéroe adolescente. Claro, al inicio sin involucrarse demasiado porque eso implicaba querer, y querer significaba miedo a perder, dolor y sufrimiento. Sin embargo, más temprano que tarde, su subconsciente se manifestó aprovechando una oportunidad potencial de obtener, más o menos, lo que no había tenido y siempre había soñado: una familia. Pepper, los Vengadores, y ahora Peter; todos eran intentos de llenar ese vacío que le carcomía los adentros.

 

En las peores noches, lo golpeaba la culpa por su actuación en el incidente del ferry y la caída del hombre cuervo. Tony se reprochó, casi segundos después de arrebatarle el traje del Hombre Araña, su comportamiento; con la indiferencia y frialdad del mismísimo Howard Stark, le había arrancado a Peter su única protección real, dejándolo con un par de pijamas y la tristeza de haberle “fallado a su mentor”. Había dañado su autoestima y confianza, justo antes de enfrentarse a un villano capaz de arrebatarle la vida. Porque el niño pudo haber fallecido en su intento de detener al ladrón y proteger un cargamento que, de caer en manos equivocadas, habría provocado muchas muertes inocentes. De haber sido ese el desenlace, y Tony hubiera perdido a Peter al estrellarse ese vuelo o en la batalla final, jamás se habría recuperado. Aunque al menor lo convenció de que se trató de un momento de amor duro, justo lo que necesitaba para tomar una decisión madura como declinar el Iron Spider junto con su pronunciamiento público como el nuevo y más joven Vengador, en realidad Tony la calificaba de una decisión de la que no se sentía particularmente orgulloso: debió intuir, como supuesto  _ sensei _ , que su mocoso se enfrentaría al escalofriante cuervo con o sin su ayuda, porque Peter creía en la justicia, la responsabilidad y la entrega; valores que lo convertían en un diamante en bruto, listo para ser pulido. 

 

_ —Yo sólo quería ser como tú.  _

 

_ —Y yo quería que fueras mejor. _

Pero Peter ya era mejor que él, y Tony anhelaba secretamente convertirse en la persona que el joven de Queens ya consideraba su ejemplo. Después del que catalogaría como una de sus peores metidas de pata, se prometió tácitamente que honraría la devoción y admiración de su pupilo: actuaría como el modelo a seguir que Peter merecía. Cerraría el círculo de la vergüenza de los Stark en lo que respectaba a sus hijos y callaría las bocas, entre ellas las de Clint, Steve y Wanda, quienes repetían constantemente lo dañino que era su presencia para otros. 

 

Así fue como el mentorado distante y reservado quedó cancelado, y optó por tomar en sus manos la vigilancia, guía y protección de Peter Parker, la que en un inicio delegó en manos de Happy y los protocolos respetados por la AI del traje, a quien el niño no tardaría en bautizar como Karen. Peter se lo había ganado a creces, después de todo: había derrotado a un psicópata con poco menos que una sudadera y su superfuerza. El muchacho tenía un potencial del que todavía no era consciente y que lo convertiría en el futuro de los Vengadores.

 

Quienes conocían a Tony en su esencia no lo culparían por haberse mantenido alejado de un niño tan entrañable como Peter Parker: estaba tan dañado por la traición que volver a confiar era complicado. Al final, y contrario a sus impulsos de aislamiento y desolación, Tony abrió un espacio sustancial en su corazón y agenda para el muchacho. Querer significaba aumentar sus vulnerabilidades y otorgarle, en bandeja de plata, la oportunidad a otra persona de destrozarlo, pero… ¿qué importaba ya? Una raya más a la cebra no marcaba diferencia. 

 

Por eso empezó a propiciar el establecimiento de un lazo a través de las vivencias cotidianas junto a las lecciones de vida que se colaran en el camino. Le pidió a Peter que le enviara sus reportes diarios que anteriormente llegaban al buzón de Happy, y tía May accedió a que pasara dos a tres tardes ayudando a Tony en el laboratorio y un día completo del fin de semana en el Complejo Vengadores para entrenar, claro, con tres condiciones: estar de vuelta en casa antes de las nueve de la noche, no descuidar sus deberes escolares y que Peter limitaría, no negociable, sus patrujalles a dos noches por semana, siempre bajo la supervisión de Iron Man. La decisión fue difícil, dado el sentido del deber del muchacho, pero… ¡era tiempo que pasaría con Tony-FREAKING-AWESOME-Stark. No le importaba que tía May utilizara sus ansias de pasar tiempo con el ingeniero de manera estratégica, regulando sus actividades como Hombre Araña. Como era de esperarse, iba a aceptar el maldito trato sin ver. 

 

Habían establecido una rutina que incluso llegó a repercutir positivamente en los hábitos de sueño y alimentación del multimillonario —demasiado tarde para evitar la enfermedad, al parecer—: los lunes, miércoles y viernes, Happy recogía al adolescente a las dos, cuando terminaba el colegio, y lo llevaba al Complejo donde Tony lo estaría esperando en su laboratorio. El mayor pediría pizza, comida tailandesa o china, o cualquiera que fuese su antojo del día, y, después de comer, se pondrían a reparar o hacer mejoras en sus respectivos trajes o a trabajar en los automóviles coleccionables que el millonario tanto adoraba. En días de exámenes, proyectos escolares y de tareas particularmente difíciles, Tony auxiliaría a Peter hasta bien entradas las ocho y media, sacándole jugo a cada minuto antes de que Happy los presionara reloj en mano, indicando con fervor que era hora de llevar a Peter de regreso a su hogar, de conformidad con la “Ley tía May”. La noche del viernes, que era la única noche en que Peter se quedaba a dormir en el complejo, luego de una tarde de ardua inversión de genio y creatividad, veían películas de nerds hasta que los vencía el sueño. Al día siguiente, si ninguna de sus obligaciones apartaban a Tony Stark de la central, el ingeniero preparaba el desayuno y, más tarde, salían a correr, nadaban en la piscina del gimnasio, o practicaban cualquier otra actividad que el héroe veterano considerara alentaría el ejercicio de las habilidades de “mallitas”. 

 

Pero esa rutina formaba parte del pasado inmediato cuando Tony conservaba medianamente una esperanza en su estado de salud. Un pasado en el cual disponía de tiempo para convertirse en un mejor mentor para Pete y no una carga. Ahora se veía empujado a reflexionar cuál sería el curso de acción a partir de la noticia de que su corazón era una bomba de tiempo que aniquilaría a los seres queridos que estuvieran a su alrededor. 

 

Tony Stark se levantó del sillón donde había estado lamentándose la tarde entera. Estiró sus brazos y con un gesto desganado comenzó a recorrer los espacios deshabitados del Complejo Vengador. Qué diferente se sentía a su Torre en New York, que en un tiempo llegó a estar llena de movimiento y de detalles que no permitían pasar por alto lo excéntrico y extraordinario de sus habitantes. El Complejo Vengador, comparado contra aquella vibrante Torre, parecía un monolito, una estatua en honor a aquello que había sido y que jamás volvería a ser. Al menos eso había pensado antes de que cierto adolescente llegara con su huracán de energía, buen humor, hiperactividad y, por supuesto, desorden. Al inicio, Peter se había mostrado tímido con la imponencia de las instalaciones y se había ajustado a ser un simple invitado quien debía demostrar sus buenos modales de crianza, pero tan pronto Tony le asignó una habitación y los dos se sintieron en confianza y con una dinámica sana, el muchacho hizo lo que alguien de quince años hace mejor: apoderarse de los espacios como si el mundo le perteneciera. En la sala, figuraba uno de sus sets de LEGO que había abandonado el fin de semana pasado a medio armar; sobre los cojines una de sus chaquetas olvidadas en la premura de respetar la “Ley tía May”; en una de las mesas sus libros de texto de Física y Química, porque esos sólo los llevaba el miércoles. Si alguien abría el congelador, se encontraría con varios tubos del helado favorito de Peter y, en la parte de abajo, hamburguesas, salchichas y otros productos para preparar comida rápida porque no era sencillo mantener contento el estómago de un puberto superhumano. Tony suspiró. Estaba en un serio dilema del que nadie más podía aconsejarle una salida.

 

Lo más maduro emocionalmente, y que sería el plan de acción de un adulto consciente no tan dañado como él, era sincerarse con su protegido y decirle la verdad: ahora era su mentor quien lo necesitaba porque moría con cada latido y no enfrentaría una enfermedad crónica degenerativa por su cuenta porque carecía de cualquier impulso de autopreservación; admitiría frente a frente que lo único capaz de mantenerlo en la pelea sería el constante recordatorio de que alguien más lo necesitaba y quería vivo. Pero Tony no se lo confesaría jamás: no podría colocar esa carga en los hombros de Peter, no sabiendo todo lo que el chico cargaba a cuestas. Una mejor persona que él le daría consuelo a su muchacho, con optimismo fingido, de que enfrentarían al villano hombro con hombro y lograrían derrotarlo; le prometería cuidarse y arrebatarle a la muerte cada instante posible con tal de compartirlo con él. 

 

Lo más responsable, en el universo retorcido Tony y, ciertamente abnegado, sería ir marcando distancia con el niño hasta desaparecer de su vida, sin dar mayores explicaciones, para evitarle el sufrimiento de verlo desgastarse hasta quedar como un remedo del hombre de personalidad apabullante que alguna vez fue. Tony no era ciego: sabía que Peter adoraba el mismo suelo que pisaba. Iron Man había sido su superhéroe de la infancia y ahora lo que Tony Stark decía, opinaba, sugería, prefería, etc., según se quejaba la tía May, era decreto universal. Más allá de eso, el propio Tony leía constantemente la admiración y el reconocimiento en esos ojos castaños y redondos; su corazón —ya de por sí disfuncional — no toleraría atestiguar esa admiración reemplazada por lástima o pesadumbre. Sería un infierno para Peter vivir sabiendo que su héroe tenía los días contados y se iría desmoronando poco a poco frente a sus ojos, sin que él o cualquier doctor pudieran intervenir. Tony sonrió con amargura. Ni qué pensar de un Peter sobreprotector, buscando que no hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo para no alebrestar su órgano dañado. Alejarse sonaba razonable y, a la larga, lo mejor para ambos. El heredero Stark había hecho su tarea de investigar a Peter antes de arrastrarlo a Alemania: el joven había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de avión y a su tío en un robo a mano armada. Tony Stark se negaba a ser el siguiente nombre en esa dolorosa lista. Imaginó a Peter colocando flores frente a su lápida y un escalofrío lo erizó completo.  

 

Sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí —quizá la inercia de sus reflexiones — abrió la puerta del que se había transformado en el cuarto oficial de su  _ Spiderling _ , a sólo unos pasos del suyo. La presencia adolescente se delataba en los posters del capitán Kirk y Spock, y el de la última película de Star Wars; en el escritorio con algunas figuras coleccionables; en el suelo por el rompecabezas y las cartas de azar; en la mochila por estar abierta y con la pijama encima a medio doblar.

 

_ —Ey, señor Stark, usted sería el capitán Kirk y yo podría ser el señor Spock. Él es tan cool. Puede vencer a cinco hombres juntos. _

 

_ —Te faltan como dos metros de orejas, niño. _

 

Tony tomó asiento en la cama, y por un momento su mano acarició la colcha de su propio personaje.

 

_ —Niño, ¿estás seguro que quieres una cobija de Iron Man? No tienes que hacerlo sólo por halagarme. _

 

_ — _ _ N-no, no es eso, señor Stark. Yo quisiera a-a menos de que usted no quiera… Yo-yo siempre quise una, pero...  _ _ —.  _ _ Peter bajó el rostro. —Lo siento, per-perdón por haberla pedido, es sólo que usted ordenó que escogiera la que me gustara, y yo creí que estaba bien… _

 

_ — _ _ Peter, está bien, no tienes porqué disculparte. Sólo quiero que estés seguro de tu decisión y no lo hagas pensando en mí. _

 

_ —Estoy seguro, señor Stark —el menor hizo una pausa, dudoso de querer continuar con sus balbuseos. Al final, lo empujó a hablar el miedo a no tener la oportunidad de hacerlo nunca más— Iron Man es mi superhéroe favorito.  _

 

_ Nunca, ni cuando dependió del reactor de energía para sobrevivir, Tony Stark sintió una calidez tan reconfortable en su pecho. _

 

¿¡Cómo podía renunciar a eso?! Negó con la cabeza, aunque no había nadie para atestiguarlo, seguro de que le sería imposible, aún con la mayor fuerza de voluntad, arrancarse a Peter Parker del alma. Tony apostaba sus miles de millones a que se quebraría antes de lograr construir una muralla lo suficientemente alta e impenetrable para evitar que el muchacho volviera a acercársele. De tan sólo imaginar los pensamientos que cruzarían la mente de su pupilo al empezar a percatarse del distanciamiento o de la decepción que tendría que provocarle para mantenerlo lejos de manera permanente, las  entrañas le daban un vuelco. No, Peter no era un juguete desechable. Tony se negaba a tratarlo como alguien prescindible tanto como se negaba a unirse a la lista de personas que habían muerto dejándolo a su suerte.

 

Entonces se percató de que si por alguien estaba motivado a seguir un régimen y tomarse las malditas pastillas era por Peter Parker. Por primera vez en el día, sintió las lágrimas empezar a acumularse en sus ojos, pero no las dejó fluir. Le pareció injusto estar muriendo, después de haberlo anhelado tanto en una época muy distinta, para él y para Peter, porque aún había cosas que quería enseñarle, las buenas, no sus equivocaciones; había experiencias en la vida del niño que quería compartir: sitios que visitar, pasatiempos que alimentar, triunfos que verlo conseguir; había consejos guardados en su bolsillo que quería tener la oportunidad de dar.  _ Tú me haces querer ser mejor persona, Peter. _

 

Lo cierto es que no quería morir patéticamente solo y acabado, y su mente buscaba con desesperación un motivo creíble y poderoso que trajera de vuelta al orgulloso empresario, al hombre que admitió ante el pleno del congreso que el traje y él eran uno mismo, indisoluble; aquel más que preparado para la férrea batalla y dispuesto a salir victorioso. Y quizá se daba demasiada importancia, pero elegía creer que Peter lo necesitaba todavía en tantos aspectos de su vida, desde aprender a pelear con hasta consejos para salir con chicas, que eran no sólo suficientes sino excesivas las razones para mantenerlo en ese plano de la existencia. 

 

Una chispa de lucidez lo consumió en medio de la noche de luna llena.

 

Por un instante, Tony se sintió tentado a pecar de lo que siempre había sido acusado: egoísmo. Ser egoísta y olvidarse de aquello que él consideraba banal para poder dedicarse en sus últimos cinco años a lo que gozaba, a las pocas actividades que traían alegría a su vida y darse en cuerpo y alma a quienes su atrofiado corazón había aprendido a amar. Olvidarse de Sokovia, de Ultrón, de Alemania, de la traición y el dolor, de Steve y Bucky Barnes y el fiasco de Siberia, el asesinato de sus padres, de su casi muerte en el agujero de gusano en New York, de las pesadillas que anunciaban al peligro más atroz del universo. Dejarle el problema de restaurar a los gastados Vengadores y salvar al mundo a alguien más. Ser egoísta y ocultarle la información de su enfermedad a su muchacho hasta que le resultara imposible. Hasta ese día fingir que nada malo ocurría; darle, hacer y compartir lo que fuera posible y su dinero pudiera pagar, por él, por Peter, por la persona que mejor lo hacía sentir, quien lo llenaba de esperanza con su lealtad y lo convertía en mejor persona tan solo estando juntos en la habitación. Hacer maratones de películas, salir a convenciones, visitar museos, jugar con la maldita pelota, comprarle ropa y juegos de niño nerd...

 

Y el líder moral de Industrias Stark se preguntó: “¿Por qué no?”. Ha dedicado tanto, sangrado tanto, renunciado a tanto, que quizá es justo que sea él quien elija a partir de ahora cuáles serán sus prioridades y qué otras actividades dejará a la deriva para que el tiempo las solucione o simplemente pasen a ser el problema de otro. 

 

Y, entonces, la tercera opción o plan de acción se presenta, y Tony lo acepta sin pensarlo: sus últimos años va a dedicarlos a su protegido, Peter Parker, y no se va a morir hasta asegurarse de que esté preparado para ser el siguiente defensor de la Tierra, el heredero de una de las mayores industrias en tecnología —¿quién más sino él?— y, sobre todo, que está listo para dejar a su mentor ir, sin ningún tipo de reserva ni arrepentimiento de alguna aventura que desearon vivir y no pudieron porque la arena en el reloj se terminó. 

 

Con una nueva misión en la cabeza, Tony abandonó la habitación del niño. Llegó hasta su cama, dispuesto a terminar con las punzadas en su cráneo con un par de horas de sueño. Al extraer el teléfono de su bolsillo se percató de que la luz de alerta tintineaba. Era un mensaje de Peter.

 

_ ¿Podremos hacer maratón de Star Wars mañana, señor Stark? Eso me ayudará a sobrevivir la semana de finales, sino podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa que usted quiera. Buenas noches, señor Stark. 14/02/2018 11:20 pm.  _

 

_ Deberías estar durmiendo, kiddo, pero por supuesto que habrá con palomitas de queso. Yo te recogeré mañana porque es el día libre de Happy. Duerme bien, niño. 15/02/2018 3:10 am. _

 

_ No voy a dejarte solo.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar un comentario y si tienen alguna sugerencia o una petición, no duden en hacermela saber. Subiré la historia además en FF.net en otra cuenta mía. Así que no se espanten si la ven por otro lado, no se tratará de plagio. A partir de aquí, los capítulos tendrán más fluff. Nos leemos pronto, queridos. Saludos


End file.
